My Happy Ending
by geniusgirl
Summary: [Complete] There was a fairytale story within the Goblet of Fire, the story of the International Quidditch Star and the average bookobsessed girl. This is the tale of Hermione and Krum. Ties with canon.
1. The Fan Club

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Summary: There was a fairytale story within the Goblet of Fire, the story of the International Quidditch Star and the average book-obsessed girl. This is the tale of Hermione and Krum. Ties with canon.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Fan club

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in a far corner of the library, trying her hardest to block out the constant giggles from the other side of the room and concentrate fully on her research about house-elf enslavement. She'd found out quite a lot, that House Elves had been around as long as witches and wizards and had always served as their slaves, not once had Hermione read of an Elf rebellion - which led to her newfound beliefs that House Elves were brainwashed by society. She had spent almost a week searching, in vain, for anything that suggested an unhappy House Elf, but all she had found out was about Dobby - and that was from her friend Harry.

She looked to her left and cast a glare at the girls, they failed to notice. They were far too wrapped up in a conversation about Viktor Krum - incidentally, Hermione could hear every single word and would have been surprised if anybody within a twenty-metre radius couldn't. She felt extremely sorry for the subject of their affections.

Viktor Krum. Sure he was an international Quidditch star, but didn't he deserve to be alone at least some part of the day? Mind you, thought Hermione furiously, he'd made himself famous, he'd probably wanted this. Hermione continued watching the girls, one of them had stepped out from behind the bookshelf and was smoothing down her hair anxiously, she was closer than any of them had come to approaching Krum in almost an hour. The girl moved cautiously, but before she reached the back of Krum's chair she let out a squeal and ran back to her friends. Hermione shook her head, it might have been funny had she been in a lighter mood and much less annoyed.

House Elf enslavement, where was she? It took her almost a minute to find her place again, she placed her finger under the words she was reading, lunch break was almost over and she had found out next to nothing she hadn't already known. If only Krum would leave, she might possibly be able to finish this section and prepare for her next lesson. Maybe she could go up to him and subtly hint for him to bring his books back into the Durmstrang ship, no, she thought, he wasn't the one causing the problems.

There was one thing for it. Hermione gently closed the book and lowered it into her schoolbag; she then closed her bag and stood up confidently. She didn't usually speak to people she didn't know, but after almost a month of this she didn't know how much more she could take, and therefore exceptions had to be made.  
"Do you mind?" Hermione asked sharply as she approached the girls, each of them were two years older than her and she felt unpleasantly short, but brave, "you're making such a lot of noise!"

A particularly tall blonde girl with an upturned nose and very overdone make up turned to face her. Hermione didn't know her, but she had seen her dining at the Ravenclaw table before. She had a very sour expression on her face - the others joined in, looking so nasty Hermione wondered how she could have possibly insulted them.

"What? We're being quiet, how could we not be - I mean, do you know who that boy over there is?" she asked.

"Yes," said Hermione knowledgably, "Viktor Krum - and you're being very rude!"

The blonde girl didn't answer. Their attention had turned back to Viktor Krum, who Hermione noticed was looking down at a book but his eyes weren't moving. Hermione hoped very much he wasn't watching them. A stouter girl with dark brown hair and a very pale face was goggling at him, Hermione thought she might be drooling and felt extremely disgusted - but she said not a word.

"Well, what I'm saying is, could you quieten down just a bit? I'm researching for-"

"Aw, little girl wants to get her homework perfect," said one of the girls in a baby voice. Hermione was fuming as she stomped back to her seat and the chattering continued. She did not notice Krum steal a glance at her as she walked back, but heard the voices-

"He's looking over here!"

"Oh, gosh - what do we do?"

"Wave, wave!"

"No, don't, he'll think we're retarded!"

"What are we going to-"

"Pretend we can't see - Amrita, tell a joke."

"What sort of-"

"Hahaha - you are so funny, Amrita!"

"Did he see?"

"No, he's looking away again…"

"Oh, man."

"Oh my gosh - my makeup! I think I smudged it whilst I had lunch! He's going to think I'm such a loser…"

Hermione tutted under her breath perhaps louder than intended. The bell for the next lesson rang and Hermione fought the urge to curse loudly. She'd learned nothing new, and it was all because of those stupid girls! Why couldn't they just leave the library and go find another way to occupy their time? They surely had hobbies - asides from stalking Quidditch stars, that was.

Hermione walked angrily to her next lesson: Defence against the dark arts, she hoped Harry and Ron weren't worried about her, she hadn't told them where she was going for lunch, but figured they would expect her to be in the library. Hermione wondered briefly if her essay was long enough, Professor Moody hadn't asked for a specific length but -

"Hermione!"

It was Ginny Weasley, presumably on the way to one of her lessons, surrounded by a small group of Gryffindor third years. "I'll see you in a minute, tell Binns I'll be late," she called to them and she stopped, smiling at Hermione.

"Hello, Ginny," said Hermione, her momentary anger had left her and now she was excited about her next lesson.

"Any reason why Viktor Krum was looking at you funny?" asked Ginny curiously, jerking her head in Krum's direction.

"What - er, no," replied Hermione.

Ginny's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I just thought…where are you headed, anyway?" she said.

"Defence against the Dark Arts," stated Hermione - she looked at her watch anxiously. She liked Ginny very much, but the girl took any opportunity to miss the beginning of a lesson, Hermione dearly hoped she wasn't late.

"Professor Moody's quite good, isn't he?" said Ginny happily. Hermione nodded - not wanting to seem rude about wanting to go. "I heard all about those spiders from Dean Thomas, I bet Ron wasn't too impressed!"

"Ginny. I've got to go-" Hermione began.

Ginny looked down at her own watch. Her eyebrows rose slightly - Hermione panicked, that wasn't a good sign.

"You're almost half an hour late! You do remember that Mad Eye said the lesson would be taking place early due to, um circumstances? Harry and Ron left ages ago…"

"WHAT?" cried Hermione. She didn't remember that.

"Chill out, Hermione, I was only joking. You're working too hard."

"No, I'm not, _Ginny_-"

"OK, I got it, goodbye," said Ginny.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieved, if she ran, she might make it to lesson in time, "I'll see you later."

Hermione made to rush past Ginny but Ginny nudged her whilst doing so.

"I think that Viktor Krum's really into you," she hissed, and before Hermione could reply Ginny had dashed off to her next lesson. Hermione turned, forgetting about her education for a split second and wondering whether to shout after her, only the see the boy in question. Krum was leaving the library himself. He stood still and slouched for a moment, as if sighing from relief - them he turned and saw Hermione looking at him. Hermione instantly turned away, aware of how rude she must have looked. She didn't turn back until she was within her lesson.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Feedback is useful. I will update soon, hopefully. 


	2. The Book

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance - PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The book 

Hermione found within the next few weeks that Ginny's words were not of much importance. She had found no evidence of Krum paying any attention to her in the library in the days after and Hermione had come to the conclusion that Ginny had been joking to get her to lighten up. Hermione found she was able to concentrate more in the library now - Madam Pince had temporarily banned the girls from the library after accidentally smearing lipstick over one of the books. She remembered grinning in amusement as she watched them running from the library, one squealing that Krum was going to see her without her mascara applied properly. Hermione had not found anything about anyone ever trying to fight against the House-Elf system, and disgusted, hoped to form the first society for their welfare. She had been so caught up in what she was doing these days that she hadn't eaten lunch for almost a week, instead going to the library - a place she found she could work. Hermione had not felt this ill for a while but knew that everything she was doing was so worthwhile it filled her with happiness.

Hermione found her way to the library quite early one morning - a way to avoid other people talking, and found it wasn't empty. Viktor Krum was sitting at his usual seat, but he was not looking at a book, instead gazing longingly at the door. Hermione looked behind her, nobody was there. She turned back and Krum was scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment.

Hermione shook herself. She focused on S.P.E.W, for that was the name she'd chosen, it stood for the 'Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare', Hermione liked the name very much. She thought that perhaps today she could look up ways for members to take a more active role in S.P.E.W, although none of the small group of people had a House-Elf they could convince to free, or give wages to. She had been very surprised at the lack of interest, actually, she supposed it was because of all the prejudices wizards had - that House-Elves were supposed to look after humans. Hermione didn't believe that for one moment. She even had to tell a couple of muggleborn Gryffindors what House-Elves actually were before they decided not to join. Hermione had advised a couple of good books on the enslavement of magical creatures and urged them to think about joining before leaving to try and get Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown to join, for they had each just stepped into Gryffindor tower.

Hermione sat down and picked up the book she had been reading only the night before from the shelf, it had been very useful-

"Could I haff…" Hermione looked up, torn from her thoughts. It was Krum, but he looked quite at loss as to what to say. Hermione looked at him politely as he struggled to make the end of the sentence come. It occurred to her that he had never spoken in any of the times she had ever seen him before, " - that book?" He pointed to the large, leather bound book Hermione was carrying off to her seat, "if you are finished with it, that is," he added quickly.

Hermione was confused, he had just seen her pick it up - clearly she wasn't finished with it, perhaps he hadn't, Hermione reasoned with herself. She had been hidden by the bookshelf, after all.

Hermione nodded and smiled. She didn't want him to think she was rude.

"Oh, yes, here you are," she said politely, handing it to him delicately. She looked up at him again but could not read the description on his face as Krum uttered his thanks and returned to where he was sitting.

Hermione shook her head and sat back down without her book. Well, she supposed that if she wasn't going to be adding the S.P.E.W then she might as well re-read her potions essay and check for errors. Yes, she thought, that was a fine idea.

She pulled out her school bag from under the table and opened it. She carefully picked up several rolls of parchment and unrolled the first one, looking at it intently. It was half way down she found that she'd missed out a comma, and later on she read something that didn't entirely make sense. Hermione paused and sucked the end of her quill for a moment, wondering how to rephrase it. It was such a shame that they didn't study English at Hogwarts, how was she supposed to get better at writing her assignments. If her Mother hadn't bought her study-at-home books for Maths, Science and English at home, Hermione wouldn't have known how she would have coped. When she'd told Ron of this, he'd laughed and said that she was a witch, and could get quills the corrected spelling mistakes or edited bad grammar. But it was always good to have a little extra to do in the summer holidays.

"I vas hoping you vould…" Hermione turned around at the sound of Krum's voice, but he wasn't facing her, instead he was again heading back to his seat. Hermione supposed he had been speaking to someone else (for a few more early risers were entering now) and that she should mind her own business. She did really need that book, Hermione wondered whether it would be impolite to ask for it back. Krum did look like he was deeply into it. She'd just have to go and have breakfast and hope that when she returned Krum would be gone and have put the book back exactly where she'd found it, ready for her to open up again.

Hermione made to do so, first checking that her essay was complete and rolling it up, she secured it and put it back into her bag. She got up and realised she was actually quite hungry - she hadn't eaten since this time the previous day because she'd been so busy. The night before Ginny had forced her to come back to the common room to play a game of Chess with her before insisting that Hermione looked terrible and should go to bed.

Hermione stood up at exactly the same time Viktor Krum did. She smiled at him as she walked past, but he tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione thought she knew what this was about, maybe she'd stay in the library after all if he was leaving - she could finally use that book. She looked up and waited for him to ask whatever he wanted to ask, though she hoped it would come soon because she'd just spotted the leader of the fan girls sneaking into the library, make up bag in hand.

"Is there something you would like?" Hermione asked after several long moments. The expression on Krum's face might have been amusing - it kept changing - if Hermione wasn't so confused.

"I vould like…" he started, glad that she had given him a lead to build on, "vill you consider coming to the Yule Ball vid me?"

Suddenly hunger or books were the last things on Hermione's mind.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? A walk in the grounds in the next chapter is needed, I reckon. Thank you reviewers of the last chapter.


	3. The Walk

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Walk 

Whatever Hermione Granger had been expecting - it certainly wasn't this. She was very rarely lost for words, but this was one of those times - she had the feeling her mouth was opening and closing but could hear nothing. Viktor Krum looked at her nervously; she could see something in his eyes that gave her the impression he wanted to run far, far away.

"I…" Hermione choked out, "I'd like to."

Of course the answer was yes - the answer was always going to be yes, but she had had some difficulty in saying it. Krum's - Viktor's face lit up and he beamed at her, it was amazing the difference this made to his usual grumpy looking expression. Though she couldn't help wondering if she'd heard wrongly, or if she'd dreamed it…Hermione didn't often dream things like that, she usually had to pay attention in classes because otherwise noone would - and that was the prime time for dreaming. She wondered worriedly if he had been joking, but if he had it was an awfully convincing joke. She hoped that this was not the case and her face wasn't expressing the worry she suddenly felt in her head. On the contrary, she had never seen a person look happier than Viktor was currently looking.

"Are you OK?" he asked quickly. Hermione rearranged her facial features - she couldn't believe this.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione, suddenly rather hot - she couldn't honestly be blushing? "Would you like to go outside? I was just going to go and get some breakfast, actually, but it's really quite hot in here…"

She was babbling. She couldn't babble! Not to Viktor Krum! But this was all unbelievable, she wondered if she should grab that book and hit herself hard on the head to make sure she wasn't dreaming…or maybe just pinch herself - like a normal person. She did so. It hurt.

This was real.

Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player and Durmstrang champion was grinning almost stupidly at her. This had to be unreal.

"Yeah," he replied. He seemed very caught up in looking at her as though he could not believe she'd said yes. Hermione was struck by an idea.

"Have you seen much of Hogwarts yet?" she asked Viktor, who shook his head, "I could show you around, the grounds are very nice too. You could see the Quidditch pitch if you'd like!"

She expected he would like to see the Quidditch pitch, after all, it was a game he loved.

"That's very thoughtful of you," he replied, "forgiff me for asking, but vot is your name?"

"Oh," said Hermione with a start, realising that she hadn't really introduced herself, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Hermy-Own?" he said. Hermione nodded without trying to correct him. People often had trouble saying her name - but that was nothing compared to the way some people tried to spell it sometimes. She remembered when she was five and she'd been invited to a muggle friend's birthday party, the invitation had been addressed to 'Hermyunee.' She smiled at the memory. It was still funny now.

"It's a bit of a mouthful, I know," said Hermione casually as they left the library together. Viktor had helped her pack the insanely huge library book into her schoolbag before they had set off in the direction of the entrance hall to walk around the grounds. "My parents are dentists - they thought it would be a great idea to name their daughter something tricky to say properly."

Hermione looked up at him. He was a bit more than a head taller than she was and seemed to be listening intently.

"Do you haff any brothers and sisters?" he asked.

"No," replied Hermione, "I've always wanted a sister, though. How about you?"

She had never before met someone so genuinely interested in her. Hermione was very happy to tell him about the times when she was younger and all the strange magical things she had done, without knowing she was a witch. Hermione had expected that Viktor, after all he came from Durmstrang, to be slightly put out when he found out she was muggle-born, but he wasn't. He found this very interesting. He told her back at Durmstrang nearly nobody was muggle-born, he told her of how he hated it there - everybody and their prejudices against muggles. He said that even though he had only been a Hogwarts a few weeks, he knew he definitely preferred it. Viktor's home life was surprisingly intriguing to Hermione, too. He was the only one out of his whole family to show talent flying, and he was picked for his house team about the same time Harry had been. He was pureblood, as she had guessed, and he talked about his brother and sister with fondness. Viktor was very modest, and Hermione liked him for it.

"I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione, remembering the dive but quite unsure of what it was actually called. They were walking beside the lake now. She had talked about the Giant Squid and Viktor had laughed, saying there was much worse back home in Bulgaria. She'd pointed to Hagrid's hut and said that Hagrid was the Care of Magical creatures teacher and a good friend and she'd gestured over to the forbidden forest and mentioned the time she herself had been in there. Now, however, Hermione found herself talking about the Quidditch World Cup. "You were very good, my friend Ron bought a toy figurine of you, actually. Then after we got home the first thing my friend Harry wanted to do was try out that wonky faint, he's the seeker for our school house, you know."

Hermione waited for him to tell her the proper name for the wonky faint - but he didn't mention it.

"He's a very good flier," said Viktor, "I vas vatching the first task." He smiled and she smiled back. It was very chilly outside, Hermione wished she had brought a cloak with her. Viktor, it seemed, could not feel the cold.

"We should head back, it's nearly lunchtime and I have a load of homework to hand in for Monday," said Hermione apologetically, "it's very cold out today, it's a shame you couldn't come in the nice weather."

Hermione wondered what she was talking about briefly when she said the words 'nice weather'; there was rarely nice weather in Britain.

To her surprise, Viktor removed his cloak and put it around her. The bright red robes he was wearing underneath illuminated his face in the cold, misty air. Hetook hold ofboth her hands to warm them up slightly. Hermione could not remember someone going to all this trouble for her for a long time now. She really did like his company, and when Viktor let go of one of her hands, she would not let him let go of her other hand. Hermione blushed as he looked at her surprisedly but didn't say anything about it.

"Are you sure you're all right without your cloak?" Hermione asked worriedly as they continued walking back. Hogwarts was back within vision range now.

Viktor shrugged. "It's much varmer here than it is around Durmstrang," he replied, soothing Hermione's worries.

They walked back past the lake without saying another word, yet Hermione felt warm and happy inside holding Viktor's hand. It was hard to believe that he was a celebrity now. He seemed just like any ordinary person, he was modest, he was kind, he was thoughtful, he laughed at her very bad attempts at jokes and listened when she talked about her life. He had been so nice to her. Hermione remembered him telling her how he'd seen her around Hogwarts and located her in the library for a lot of the time, that he'd been dying to ask her to the Yule Ball since the first time he saw her. If Hermione had been reading this all in a romance novel - she would have scoffed and thrown the book aside. Before now she'd never believed something as wonderful as this could have happened. She remembered him saying that he couldn't work up the courage to ask her, and that had been when he'd asked for the book. Viktor had said, grinning, that he'd been intending to ask her but ran out of bravery when he got there. Hermione had teased him jokingly about how she wondered why he was taking an interest in the enslavement of magical creatures. Viktor was, there was no other phrase to describe it, like a prince from a fairy tale.

Finally, they reached the Durmstrang ship and Viktor turned to Hermione, who reluctantly let go of his hand and smiled happily.

"Thank you, Hermy-Own," he said. Hermione removed the cloak that was wrapped around her and made to give it to him.

"It's Hermione," she said, still smiling.

"Hermy-Own?" he said confusedly.

"Don't worry, there's still time to learn," replied Hermione, she did not mind him saying her name wrong at all that much, "and thank you for the lovely time, Viktor. I'm really looking forward to the Yule Ball now."

He looked at her but did not take his cloak back.

"You take it," he said, "it's still a vay to Hogvarts. I'll see you soon."

Hermione looked up at him. He had dark brown eyes similar to her own; she put the cloak back on.

"Thank you, again," she said, "I'll see you here at Christmas, then."

"Yes, goodbye, Hermy-Own."

"Goodbye, Viktor."

She walked back to Hogwarts and back up into her dormitory without pausing to think exactly how she managed to get there, Viktor Krum's cloak draped around her.

* * *

Thank you everybody for the positive reviews. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. As always, reviews are helpful. 


	4. The Rejection

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 4 - The Rejection

Hermione spent the next few days arguing with herself over if the walk with Viktor Krum had been imaginary or not. She'd never hallucinated quite like that before, not when she had work to do (because she had done at the time), and the fact she instinctively smiled at Viktor whenever she passed him in the corridors and he always smiled back led her to believe that no, she had not been dreaming at all.

She had nearly come to terms with everything that had happened by the following week in potions - she replayed everything in her mind for the umpteenth time just to be sure. Then, deciding that too much thought away from her potion was bad for her education - looked back at her cauldron. Hermione read the passage of instructions from her potions book to inquire what the solution should look like and was pleasantly surprised to find that her potion was a clear blue colour as it was supposed to be. Not even Professor Snape could fault her, for he looked over at her finished potion and sneered but said nothing. Perhaps daydreaming was improving her practical work…she'd have to ponder that one…

Instead Professor Snape had now turned on Neville beside her; Hermione usually sat next to Neville in potions to help him. But today he had not asked for help, or maybe she had been too preoccupied…Hermione ceased thinking about Krum and started to feel guilty. She turned to Neville, he looked a little shaken but all right in general, and he was looking down at his potion that was a greyish lumpy concoction.

"Neville," she hissed quietly, for Professor Snape was still within hearing range, "are you OK?"

Neville looked at her and nodded. Hermione smiled wearily. "You need to add more boomslang skin, and then it will need an extra five clockwise stirs."

Neville grinned as he followed Hermione's instructions; she muttered them out of the corner of her mouth as not to be heard but made sure she was quite clear for Neville. She looked over at Harry and Ron; they were in front of the rest of them and talking about Quidditch…something about the wronski feint? What was that?

"Thanks, Hermione," said Neville as his potion changed to a similar blue to her own, not quite perfect but hopefully good enough for Snape.

"No problem," Hermione replied, still trying to think what the wronski feint was. Why did she feel like she should know? Then Neville said something that drove the words right out of her head.

"Hermione, will -will you go to the ball with me? If you're free that is," Neville fumbled over the words. If she hadn't been so surprised about it she might have wondered why both Neville and Viktor had stammered when asking her to the ball, surely she wasn't that intimidating?

"What - oh!" Hermione felt herself blushing, "I'm sorry, I've already got a partner for the Yule Ball." She felt very bad at having to turn him down, turning down boys who wanted to take her to the ball was not something that had ever happened before, and she hoped she'd handled it well.

"It's all right," said Neville, though he looked distinctively glum, "I'll find someone else - I just thought I'd-" but he didn't continue the sentence. Neville wasn't exactly a charmer but he was very sweet.

"I'm sure someone will love to go with you," Hermione said encouragingly. Neville looked slightly happier. Hermione's cheeks were still burning though, she found herself apologising profusely throughout the remainder of the lesson and offering him her notes so that he could do his potions homework (Professor Snape had decided to be especially nasty and give them two long essays to finish for the following lesson).

The moment the class ended Hermione decided to tackle her homework before dinner, this was usually her plan, because then she didn't have to spend her time worrying about it. She firmly disapproved of Ron's 'leave-it-until-the-last-minute' attitude towards homework and Harry's desire to join him in doing so. Hermione wondered briefly if there would be a good book in the library she could extract answers from (since she'd given Neville her notes) and set off in that direction. She said a goodbye to Harry and Ron who were now talking worriedly about who they were taking to the Yule Ball. Hermione smirked, they sounded almost like the girls in her dormitory, and then she felt bad for thinking it. Pushing that to the back of her mind she strode into the library, Viktor wasn't there - she didn't know why, but could not help feeling a tad disappointed.

There was one flame-haired girl there that Hermione rarely saw spending time in the library, though. Ginny was sitting on her own at the edge of a table, curled over a book that Hermione had read in her second year for light reading. Ginny didn't seem to be finding it quite as enjoyable as Hermione had, though, she looked extremely miserable.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked uncertainly, walking towards her. Ginny looked up.

"Hermione!" greeted Ginny in a voice that wasn't quite her own, "I'm just looking up something for my homework - only problem is, I can't find anything anywhere, tell me, do you have any idea where I can look up the magical properties of gurdyroot?"

Hermione sat down opposite her. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you've got the wrong book," Hermione informed her, she got up out of her seat and went to look in the magical plants section of the library. Hermione picked up a book and flicked through it to make sure it was the right one, then she returned to Ginny, "here, this is the right one…Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny thanked her for the book and opened it up, looking down at the pages as she answered.

"I've just got a lot of work, that's all, and then there's the ball - that girl, you know the pretty one in my dormitory - Elizabeth? She's going, and she won't stop going on about it, that's why I had to come here." She smiled weakly. Hermione saw straight through her.

"You want Harry to ask you, don't you?" said Hermione gently. Ginny gave a half smile in reply that Hermione understood to mean yes. "I could ask him for you, if you'd like."

Ginny suddenly looked up. "No, don't!"

"I thought you'd say that," said Hermione sadly.

"It doesn't matter," replied Ginny indifferently, "who are you going with, then?"

Hermione replied with a very strange smile, she tapped her nose with her finger.

"Oh, go on, tell me!" said Ginny, smiling again now, but this time not falsely.

"Promise you won't laugh," Hermione said, indicating for her to come nearer, "or tell Harry and Ron," she added as an afterthought. Ginny drew closer.

"Why would I? It's your business," scoffed Ginny at the idea of telling Harry and Ron.

"OK, I'm going with Viktor Krum," said Hermione very quietly.

"What - seriously?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny looked triumphant.

"I told you so! I'm not going crazy after all," she said, then she fiddled with her hair and looked at the book. She sighed - perhaps remembering her own situation, "I'm going to go have some dinner, are you coming?"

Hermione shook her head, she gestured towards the book she'd got out for herself and the quill and parchment she'd got ready. "No, sorry, I've got a lot of work to do -"

"To do with S.P.E.W?" asked Ginny, looking at her and smiling.

"No," replied Hermione honestly, "to do with-"

But she was cut off. Viktor Krum had walked into the library and Ginny had seen him. She turned to Hermione with a smirk and left. Hermione wanted to continue and say homework but the word died in her throat. Ginny stalked off, evidently under the impression she, Hermione Granger, was going to be spending some alone time with Viktor Krum. Hermione watched her friend fondly and noticed her bump into Neville Longbottom as she left the library, they talked for a moment - Hermione had an inkling as to what it might have been about.

She then diverted her attention to where Viktor was sitting - he didn't come to the library as often as he had done before asking her to the ball. He looked very happy to see her and he grinned in her direction, she smiled back. The fan girls were there also, and today - she found their voices rather amusing.

"Isn't he looking at her?"

"Who?"

"That weird girl who told us to shut up once."

"No, of course he isn't! Why would he? I'm standing right here."

"I heard she actually studies, that girl over there…"

"No! You are so thick, Amrita, what do you think she's doing in the library all the time?"

"Er…looking at Krum?"

"No, she isn't, she's looking at books."

Hermione had to disagree heartily. She was finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes on the page. There was almost a certainty in the fact she was going to find it hard to concentrate on her work now.

* * *

Thank yous go out to all the lovely reviewers of the last chapter. The Ball is coming up next chapter, and I'm certainly looking forward to writing it ;) Please review. 


	5. The Ball

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 5 - The Ball

Hermione Jane Granger had never been one to fret over hair, makeup or whether her dressrobes she bought over the summer still fitted her. Still, all these problems seemed to crop up alarmingly fast, suddenly whenever she looked in the mirror she was staring at this pale, ill looking girl (had the late nights reading had an effect?) with an untameable bush of hair. It wasn't helping in the slightest that her best friend Ron was incredibly keen on knowing who she was going to the ball with, as if it were his business. She knew he would laugh if she told him and thus decided not to, she didn't need to endure teasing whilst everything else seemed to be going wrong. Since Ron had told Parvati and Lavender that she wouldn't say who she was going to the Yule Ball with, the two of them had been trying to get her to tell them ever since. It was hard for Hermione to escape the dormitories in the morning now, the two of them seemed really interested in anything that had nothing to do with them. They'd offered a makeover, but Hermione wasn't _that _desperate.

She tried to focus her energies on any other kind of worrying, but she couldn't a way to do this, and as an outlet took to nagging Harry to sort out the golden egg he had received in the first task and to work out what it meant. Harry always insisted that he had nearly three months and that he was 'almost' figured it out, but Hermione did try to tell him it was looking closer to two months. Ron would just sit between them and ask her who she was going to the ball with between her every sentence.

Ginny was an extremely trustworthy friend, she hadn't told anyone. It was great to have her around in the common room whilst Harry and Ron were still in the hall eating (Harry suddenly seemed a lot happier after becoming best friends with Ron again, which Hermione was pleased with). Ginny had referred Sleekeazys Hair Potion when Hermione had marginally hinted that she was unhappy with her hair, Ginny had rolled her eyes and laughed.

Christmas morning arrived alarmingly fast, Hermione awoke to find a pile of presents by the foot of her bed and Lavender Brown chatting loudly to Parvati, whilst ripping wrapping paper as furiously as she possibly could. Hermione scowled and thought a bit about going back to sleep, but the prospect of new books covered in wrapping paper at the foot of her bed lured her to them.

"Good morning, Lavender, Parvati," said Hermione pleasantly, surprised by the happiness in her own voice.

"Morning, Hermione," replied Parvati, "are you going to tell us who it is, then?"

Hermione frowned, she hadn't expected to be dogged down by this question quite so early in the morning. Thinking about her next few words carefully, she picked up a present that turned out to be from Ron and unwrapped it slowly.

"Tell you what?" Hermione said, now opening a present from Harry.

"Who you're going to the ball with!" said Lavender impatiently, "and you should tell us, you know, we are your best girl friends."

Hermione could not recall a time when she had told Parvati or Lavender that they were best of friends. Unsure of how to answer this question, she dawdled on opening one of several presents from her parents. It turned out to be a small mirror that Hermione was quite sure was to look at the back of her teeth with, whilst she was looking it over, Parvati spoke again.

"Come, on," she urged.

But Hermione simply got changed and abandoned the dormitory with a silent "you'll see."

She met up with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione thanked them both profusely for their Christmas gifts and they all went for breakfast together before returning back to the common room afterwards and then back to the hall for Christmas lunch. Hermione could not help thinking worriedly about what was to happen later on in the night, she hadn't spoken to Viktor for a while...perhaps he wasn't too sure about her anymore? Perhaps she should have said hello at breakfast when the two had briefly given each other a smile. She estimated that she'd need at least three hours to get ready for the Yule Ball and decided not to get involved in a snowball fight between Harry and the Weasleys in case she forgot the time. She laughed nevertheless, it was great fun with them all and when she waved goodbye whilst Ron yelled after her she didn't even feel slightly annoyed at him owing to her excitement about the upcoming ball.

Hermione didn't stop walking briskly until she reached the common room, she was surprised to find that the room was deserted and hoped the other members of her dormitory would stay away for a while.

The hair potion was excellent, her hair fell tame and shiny around her shoulders before Hermione scooped it up to tie her hair up in a way she would have never believed possible with her hair before. She smiled awkwardly into the mirror, not entirely sure whether to put on her dressrobes next or try make up, which she was relatively inexperienced with and could prove a complete disaster.

So, she was delighted to find that she still had time to spare after an exhausting two and a half hours of getting ready and decided to go see Ginny in her dormitory before meeting Viktor at the Durmstrang ship. She could hear Harry and Ron talking somewhere nearby and supposed they had just got back to get ready for the Ball themselves. She paid a quick visit to Ginny, and tried to lift her spirits up. Worrying about her friend and inconveniently forgetting to where a cloak over her dressrobes (it was freezing outside) Hermione left Gryffindor tower and made her way downstairs and out into the evening. It was dark but she knew where she was going, it struck her that she wasn't sure what do when she reached the ship - knock? Thankfully, Viktor was waiting outside the ship, looking slightly dazed from the cold and talking to another Durmstrang boy evidently waiting for someone to come.

"Hermy-Own!" Viktor said brightly as she approached him, Hermione could not help replying with a large toothy smile.

"Viktor!" she said, "it's great to talk to you again."

He held out his hand and she took it, still smiling.

"Hermy-Own, this is Kristof, a friend," said Viktor, gesturing towards the boy he had been talking to, Hermione nodded at him pleasantly.

"Good evening," she said.

Viktor looked at Hermione, concern suddenly blazing in his bright eyes.

"Are you cold, Hermy-Own? Ve should go inside."

Hermione nodded whilst Viktor said something in Bulgarian to his friend before the two of them headed inside the ship, Hermione still gripping tightly onto his hand.

It was warm inside the Durmstrang ship despite the door being open, Hermione looked around nervously around at the Durmstrang students, they were all a lot larger than she was. Some smiled at her and Viktor as he led to way to find somewhere to sit down, one boy sitting opposite her (it looked as though he hadn't found a date) was staring at her indecently which made Hermione feel very self conscious, and thankfully Viktor spoke to him in his native language and he went away.

Viktor delighted Hermione by asking her about her Christmas so far and Hermione asked the same question politely back, they were both laughing about Viktor's present from his mother when Karkaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster strolled in, looking jubilant.

"Ah, Viktor, are we all ready to go then? And who's this lovely lady here?" But Karkaroff was looking at Hermione with a frown upon his face.

"Hermione Granger, sir," said Hermione before Viktor could introduce her.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Karkaroff, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Hermione shivered, remembering that this man was once, at least, a Death Eater, as Karkaroff rounded up the rest of the Durmstrang students and their partners.

"Hurry up, we haven't got all night," Karkaroff snapped at one of the boys, he was smaller than some of the others and scampered off towards the exit. "Now, Viktor, we want our champion at the front, don't we? Why don't you and Miss Granger lead the way?"

So Viktor and Hermione were ushered to the front of a short line of couples alongside Karkaroff, who looked less than pleased with Viktor's choice of date, Hermione noticed.

"I don't like him that much, either," Viktor murmured to Hermione, clearly realising she was staring at Karkaroff with what must have been an odd expression. She forced a smile, but could not resist curiosity.

"Why not?" she asked in quiet tones, but she needn't have bothered lowering her voice, because Karkaroff was whistling loudly as they made their way back up to the castle swiftly, nobody wanting to stay outside in the cold for too long.

Viktor shrugged in reply.

"Vell -" he was stopped as they passed through the front doors and were faced with a large chattering crowd of Hogwarts students, there was a large variety of different colours amongst the girls, Hermione noticed Harry (who looked rather uninterested, perhaps he hadn't seen her) and Parvati, wearing dressrobes in an almost scarily bright shade of pink.

Hermione looked around, she'd barely had time to admire the decorations before:

"Champions over here, please!"

Professor McGonagall was speaking over the crowd, Viktor and Hermione made their way through groups of giggling girls and uncomfortable boys before they lined up beside the other champions and partners. Fleur Delacour was with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, whilst Hermione had known that Cedric Diggory would be with Cho Chang and of course Harry was with Parvati.

She hadn't quite expected everybody's reaction to seeing her standing there with Viktor Krum though, Parvati gazed over and her eyes widened, she blinked and kept stealing glances disbelievingly. Harry also looked quite surprised to see Hermione standing there, she greeted both of them in turn but didn't get replies. She walked with Viktor into the hall when they were told to, and was amused by the girls from the library all looking at her as if she was pure evil, though slightly hurt as she watched Ron quite blatantly blank her.

The hall took a few more moments to fill and then quieten down, and Hermione had to endure stares all round for a while longer. This time was eased by speaking to Viktor speaking to her fondly, telling her how wonderful the hall looked. Which, Hermione thought, was very nice of him.

Then Professor McGonagall called for the champions to begin the dancing and she and Viktor took to the dance floor, she could never have believed before this moment that she'd ever feel comfortable dancing with someone whilst near enough the whole school watched, but somehow she did. It was something about Viktor, he was warm and caring towards her, and for some reason she felt secure in his presence. They danced for what seemed like only a few seconds but in reality must have been longer, Viktor was surprisingly good at dancing, despite the obvious duck footedness in his usual walk. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the dance and was a little sad it had to end, still, the two of them had a lot to talk about over dinner. She listened in as Viktor talked about Durmstrang rather merrily, she was extremely interested to hear in another Wizarding school and how magical education was taught in other countries.

"Well, here, we have five years of learning and then our big exams O.W.Ls, at the end of fifth year, that's next year for me. Then we go on to take our N.E.W.Ts in our final year at Hogwarts," Hermione told him enthusiastically.

"That system sounds very good," commented Viktor. Hermione looked up at him.

"What's it like where you're from, at Durmstrang?" she asked.

"Different. Ve have exams in the vinter, because ve are spending too much time out flying in the summer," he replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, that must be interesting, it could be better, I guess, you don't get all overheated in your exams that way. Is the school good?"

"Not as good as here," replied Viktor, sounding more sure about it than anything else he said all night, "I think I prefer it here."

"How come?" asked Hermione, she hoped he would not be annoyed with her from asking so many questions, but she had a limited amount of knowledge on other schools because books did not have information on them, owing to the way that Wizarding schools generally kept their information private.

"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he kept talking enthusiastically whilst Hermione listened intently to every word, then Karkaroff stopped him from speaking further about Durmstrang so the two ate their food silently for a moment or two before Viktor gave Hermione a look that clearly said, "I'll tell you later."

"Hermy-Own?" asked Viktor suddenly, looking up from his plate.

"It's Hermione," Hermione said, "Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-Own-Ninny."

Hermione grinned at this version of her own name.

"Close enough."

It was soon after that the food was cleaned off their plates and Viktor took Hermione's hand again and they walked from where they were sitting back for another dance. Hermione was quite looking forward to it, the band playing started a slow tune that sounded quite perfect for slow dancing to, and soon enough it wasn't just the champions and their partners dancing but other couples as well. Hermione barely noticed time fly past her, a faster song came on next, and it was great fun to dance to. Viktor offered to get them drinks afterwards and a breathless Hermione told him that she'd be with her friends, indicating Harry, Ron and Padma (Parvati was nowhere to be seen). Viktor nodded and Hermione went to greet Harry and Ron. They didn't seem to be having as great a night as she was.

"Hi," Harry said as she approached them.

"It's hot, isn't it?" she said, attempting to fan herself. She told them where Viktor had gone and was quite taken aback when Ron began to get mad for no apparent reason. This ultimately ended in Hermione walking away from them, feeling mad and hoping to find Viktor with the drinks. She didn't, instead she found him after he'd already met up with Harry and Ron asking where she was, she apologised for not being where she'd said she'd be and after quickly downing a drink each they returned to the dancing. It was very soothing after her fight with Ron, and Hermione felt much more settled once more.

They danced until they were both tired, and the ball seemed to be drawing towards an end, which was a dreadful shame. Harry and Ron had both been ditched by their partners and had since disappeared somewhere, but Hermione was too cross to really care. She tried to be pleasant to Viktor, though, and hoped she wasn't coming across mad and distracted.

"Do you want to go outside? If I stay another moment in here I think I may just spontaneously self combust due to the heat," suggested Hermione brightly after the two had just got another couple of drinks.

Thankfully, people were leaving them alone a lot more now, the fan girls seemed to be trying to enjoy their time at the ball (in vain) but staying away anyway. They weren't attracting quite so much attention everywhere they went, though, which was an improvement.

Viktor nodded, though Hermione wasn't entirely sure he had understood the term 'spontaneously combust'.

"Oh, wow, fairy lights - I didn't notice before," she wasn't sure why she said it, but it seemed like a perfect romantic setting. Apparently other people thought so too, because there were extremely odd noises coming from behind one of the rose bushes to Hermione's left. Feeling embarrassed, they both walked as far in the opposite direction as they could, before bursting into laughter about it.

When the laughter ended they both realised they were very much alone, and silence rang through the air. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what was to happen now, but it was that time when you knew something was going to happen, she tilted her head upwards, meeting her date straight in the eye. He held her gaze for a long while, and then- a flash of light.

They both turned to see what it was. The special moment was over, and Hermione could see none other than a violent looking Professor Snape destroying rose bushes apparently looking for students.

"The music has stopped," said Viktor in a quiet, almost sad, voice. Hermione nodded.

"Yes - let's go back in. I expect the Ball's over," she replied, they planned an escape back into the castle that didn't involve bumping into Snape, who had just taken fifty points away from some Ravenclaw couple doing something quite inappropriate.

Hermione could not help feeling disappointed as the two of them went back into the Great Hall, filled with loads of people all wearing different expressions. Some, genuinely tired, others relieved by having an excuse to get away from their partners, others were sincerely sad for the ball to have ended and many saying non-speaking goodbyes. Hermione looked around for anybody she might know but couldn't spot anyone.

"Thank you for the great time," said Hermione earnestly.

"It vas great spending time vith you," Viktor replied, "I vill see you...sometime."

A feeling of elation burst inside Hermione.

"OK, you'll probably find me in the library."

"In the library," he repeated. "Vell, goodbye."

"See you soon."

Hermione watched him walk away for a moment before turning towards the direction of Gryffindor tower herself, lost in thought, she wandered along the corridors before entering the common room only to find an argument waiting to spoil her perfect evening.

* * *

Sorry guys for the wait, this chapter is about three times longer than the other chapters though, so I hope you enjoyed. I've been performing in theatre, which has been great fun, and I'm auditioning for Luna Lovegood in the Harry Potter movies, which is kind of cool. Anyway, please review:P 


	6. The Society

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 6 - The Society

Hermione had been trying to form her face into a smile but it seemed like far too much effort, so now she was tucked up behind a book in the Gryffindor Common room in her favourite squashy chair. She was quite oblivious to anything else going on in the room, and hadn't noticed that Fred and George Weasley were selling some kind of sweet they had recently invented, thus her failure to reprimand them.

But life was so much simpler when Hermione was reading, it had always been her favourite pastime. She'd read all the children's books in her local library before she was seven and had soon continued on to working her way through the adult sections. When she first came to Hogwarts she remembered being simply enthralled by the size of the library - it was massive. Filled with all sorts of books she could not wait to pour over, reading to her hearts content.

She never once thought that she could have trouble reading, like the concentration lapses was having at the current. Every word seemed to bring her back to her wonderful night at the ball and how all the magic had been ripped away from it after she returned facing one of the worst arguments she had ever been in. Hermione had tried hard not to let people realise how down she felt, she'd been hoping to see Viktor over the next few days, but he hadn't been in the library. Hermione wondered bitterly if he still liked her, then cursed herself for thinking it, she was not the kind of girl who would worry about whether or not someone liked her.

Then she was distracted by a small hand being placed over the text she was following, it lifted the book out of her hands cleanly.

"Hey, Ginny," said Hermione without looking up.

"Hi," replied the voice she knew as Ginny's, "how'd you know it was me?"

"The colour changing nail varnish," replied Hermione, Ginny didn't seem to notice how sullen she sounded.

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny, "so how are you?"

"What do you mean, how are you?" asked Hermione, finally looking up - was Ginny inquiring as to why she, Hermione, had been miserably reading for the last few days?

"I meant what people usually mean when they ask how someone is," said Ginny smartly, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"I'm all right," lied Hermione.

"All right? No weird, technical answer that I don't understand? Come on Hermione, I can tell when you're upset," said Ginny, she placed the book Hermione was holding down on the ground and sat up straight opposite her.

"All right, I'm not all right, I just feel bad," Hermione said, she wouldn't have believed it before but the words lifted her a little, perhaps she had been denying to herself that she felt awful for so long it helped when she finally admitted she did.

"Because of my stupid brother?" asked Ginny knowledgeably.

Hermione brought her face to the smile she'd been attempting for the past few days.

"Yeah, something like that," she replied.

"I can't believe how pig-headed he's being," said Ginny, she seemed to be preparing for a long speech that would undoubtedly bash Ron, and ordinarily, Hermione would have stopped her, but this time, she didn't. "Just because he couldn't get anyone for the ball, least of all a champion - despite his best efforts, he's taking it out on you. I really can't believe him."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say.

"And he's so jealous, I reckon he expects you to like him rather than Viktor, can't imagine why. You're entitled to be with whoever you want, he doesn't own you."

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Jealous?" she repeated blankly.

"Well, of course - you know what he's like when he's jealous surely," Ginny answered, taken aback.

"Yes," said Hermione, remembering the time Harry and Ron had fallen out over Ron's jealousy, she had not been happy being forced in the middle of the two feuding friends. But this was a totally different type of jealously, and for the first time since the ball itself, Hermione felt the urge to giggle.

"Ginny, that's so...silly!"

Ginny smiled.

"I've got to go," she said, "Michael's arranged to meet, it's a surprise and he says I shouldn't be late."

Hermione grinned, feeling a lot lighter hearted. Ginny had already delighted in telling her all about Michael, the wonderful Ravenclaw boy that she had met at the ball after a misunderstanding led to him asking her to dance. She had been happy to see her friend so happy and finally moving away from her long time crush on Harry.

"I saw someone looking for you in the library," she said before leaving, Ginny was still smiling as she left the common room. Hermione bent down and picked up the book that Ginny had placed there, she folded the page down that she had been reading and then put it carefully into her bag. She then threw her bag over her shoulder and followed out of the Portrait Hole, where she bumped into Harry and Ron - clearly coming back from dinner and said hello merrily, she couldn't stay mad at Ron. However annoying and silly he was. She told them that she would be in the library if anyone needed her and then took her favourite shortcut to her favourite place within the school.

And Viktor was there. His face burst into a grin when he saw her approaching and pulled out a chair for her to sit, which she did so, thanking him. Hermione pulled out her S.P.E.W notebook and a quill, placing it on the table in front of her, she turned to Viktor.

"Great afternoon, isn't it?" she said pleasantly, looking into his warm eyes. She could not describe the feeling in her stomach as the conversation ploughed forward, it seemed it was full of red hot bubbles. It was an oddly enjoyable experience like none she'd really experienced before.

"Very beautiful," replied Viktor, looking out at the snow covered outside and then focusing back on her, Hermione felt a little flushed.

"What are you here for, then?" she'd figured he might have been at the library purely to see her but she was quite keen to make conversation and show she was just as good a listener as a talker. He smiled and grabbed a bag under the desk, he opened it slightly so Hermione could just peer in and see the glimmer of something golden.

She bit her lip worriedly, she had meant what she'd said at the ball about never wanting to help Viktor with the clues. She thoroughly supported Harry, and if he asked her she'd have to say so. But Viktor had noticed her expression and hastily spoke.

"It's all right, I've figured it out - I vas just checking over something," he waved his hand over the selection of books before him, they seemed mainly about transfiguration and Hermione made a mental note to inform Harry as soon as she saw him.

Viktor leaned over, "I vanted to try this one by myself, but Karkaroff is always intervening."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"He seems to like you," she said, remembering in the ship before the ball began.

"Vell, he just vants Durmstrang to vin, I suppose," said Viktor, throwing the comment aside. "Vat are you here for, Hermy-Own-Ninny?"

Hermione smiled at this alternative to her name, it was definitely already her favourite mispronunciation. She pointed down at the notebook but Viktor looked rather blank, then she realised it wasn't open and laughing, flicked the page.

"S.P.E.W," he read aloud, over her shoulder. He looked at Hermione's words thoughtfully for a moment, then just as Hermione thought she would have to explain he said, "so am I right in thinking that you like charity work?"

"Well, yes," replied Hermione, "it's short for Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare, and I recently started it up. I just believe that House Elves get a really raw deal, being enslaved without even the freedom of speech against their masters."

Viktor nodded understandingly, Hermione didn't know if she should continue or not. Then, after a few moments he cleared his throat and said, "my mother freed our house elf a few years back, she misses him, I think, but said it vas for the best."

Hermione was pleasantly surprised, fewer people than she'd expected had been interested in what she had had to say about the enslavement of House Elves but she was delighted to finally know someone whose Mother, at least, agreed with her. She didn't hesitate on going forward and telling Viktor her full views on the matter, hoping at the same time he wouldn't find her slightly insane. But he didn't, or acted as if he didn't, and instead put his arm around her as he gave her his viewpoint, giving Hermione valuable outsider information on what the public thought. She couldn't believe after all this time threatening people to join upor else, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Superstar was on her side.

Things were looking up.

* * *

I guess that here's your proof that if you keep reviewing, I'm eventually going to HAVE to write a new chapter. :P I have an uncontrollable need to please people. ;) I hope everybody enjoyed the Goblet Of Fire Movie (I've seen it twice and am going again next Saturday). I was worried they'd make the Hermione/Viktor relationship out to be less than it was in the books, but I did like the way they did it. It was out of the way and in the background, though you sense a lot did happen between them. I just loved it when Viktor told Hermione to write at the end. If anyone's interested, there's this lovely promotional picture of Hermione and Viktor standing together on Mugglenet. :P I will promise to write soon, reviews are always encouraging.


	7. The Lake

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 7 - The Lake

Hermione sat, puzzled, alongside her best friends Harry and Ron, both of which were as tired as she was and just as desperate for answers. It was less than a day before the second task and though Harry now knew what to do (something that Hermione thought he really should had figured earlier), how to do it remained a mystery. They had been sitting in the library for what must have been several hours, pouring through promising looking books only to be disappointed. Hermione didn't want to admit it but it looked like the library, her source of knowledge and comfort, was failing her. There was simply no way, that she could find, for Harry to breathe underwater. She'd discussed with Harry the possibility of transfiguration, but anything that Harry might have found useful required magic Hermione knew she would not even be able to attempt.

She didn't know what to do, her eyes were drooping whilst flicking through each book - but she kept on going. Ron had made a comment that the second task was perhaps impossible, something Hermione refused to believe - but it was looking more and more like it. Her frustration was growing with every useless page, and she could tell that Ron and Harry beside her felt the same.

Hermione scanned a page of the book she had opened rather fiercely, as though trying to force it into having something useful inside. She was most irritated when she read through the page, it was about the interesting things magic could do to hair and how it could grow anywhere you wanted to and...Hermione blinked, how to curl your nostril hair into ringlets. Hermione slammed the book shut with an air of distaste and loudly voiced how useless it had been, who would have wasted time and energy into writing a book as silly as that?

She heard the voice of a Weasley twin and turned her head to see the source of the noise, Fred Weasley was saying he wouldn't mind ringlets for nostril hair. Hermione tutted to herself, she looked anxiously between each twin and the pile of books they still had to look through. They didn't really have any time for chat, Hermione knew that each second would be a moment wasted - and she would not rest until she was sure that Harry would be set for the task.

She swirled a lock of her bushy hair around her finger, waiting for what they had to say and wondering best how to counter whatever the joke was going to be.

"What're you two doing here?" asked Ron, there was an element of surprise in his voice. Hermione knew why - in all her time spent in the Hogwarts Library, not once had she seen Fred and George there.

"Looking for you," said George, "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

It wasn't exactly what Hermione had been expecting, her brain, that had been prepared to switch off only a moment ago geared up - why the McGonagall want to see Ron and her?

"Why?" She asked them, looking at the two with some sort of expectancy.

"Dunno..." Fred said, "she was looking a bit grim, though."

This was not something Hermione wanted to be hearing - she had a lot of books to read through in order to help her best friend. He heart dropped when the thought crossed her mind that perhaps the teachers had been paying attention to the fact that she and Ron had been helping Harry as much as possible for the second task. Harry was strictly supposed to do everything on his own. But Hermione felt that this was one rule - perhaps the only rule - that should be broken, after all, Viktor had already told her that Karkaroff tried to give him as much help as he could. Hermione almost smiled to herself as she thought fondly of the last time she had seen him.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George's voice as though from a distance away, Hermione slipped out of her happy memory and faced what was before her. She thought about Harry. They couldn't leave him, but all she could do was try and give him her best encouraging look. She made a note to try and make whatever this meeting was about short so that they could return quickly.

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione assured him, but he sounded uneasy as he replied and Hermione wondered if he would find what they had been looking for by himself. The library was sure to close before they returned, so she tried to pick some books up to place in her bag but George told her that she wouldn't be needing them. Hermione was intensely curious but also worried at the same time.

"Are you sure you have no idea?" she asked Fred and George anxiously, but they both shook their heads and replied with a resolute 'no'. Hermione was left to converse with her head as to what she and Ron would be talking to Professor McGonagall about as when she tried to ignite a conversation with Ron he seemed oddly interested in his shoes. Their walk grew brisker as the four travelled in silence to the office Hermione knew to be Professor McGonagall's.

"Right, we'd love to stay and meet up with the deputy head but it's not on our timetable today, so with all due respect, we'll see you two later," said Fred as they reached the door, the two of them both turned quickly, communicating in low whispers that Hermione couldn't understand until they were out of sight.

Ron looked at her, and Hermione could tell he felt just as concerned as she did.

"Should we...knock?" he asked uncertainly, Hermione nodded.

"That would be a fair thing to do," she replied.

She lifted her hand up and knocked on the door three times, it opened and Hermione was looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster. She had to work hard to conceal her shock and Ron looked simply dumbstruck, if they were here to be told off about helping Harry, surely they hadn't breached the rules so badly that both Dumbledore and McGonagall had to be there. Dumbledore offered her a muggle sweet that she quite liked usually but was too surprised to realise what she was saying no to, Ron just seemed altogether confused. They sat down next to each other in two of four chairs placed in the centre of the office.

McGonagall stood in the corner, her lips pursed. Hermione opened her mouth indecisively to ask why they were there but she didn't get round to speaking for Dumbledore spoke then.

"We're currently awaiting two more guests," he said brightly, "are you sure you wouldn't like a sherbet lemon, Miss Granger?"

Hermione politely took one and opened it whilst Ron popped his into his mouth hesitantly, he raised his eyebrows in what could only be surprise at the taste. Hermione smiled, it was a funny gesture.

She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened again, evidently she was not in any form of trouble if they were still being called guests. She waved hello to Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, who smiled in reply. Cho was followed in by a young girl and two people who looked like they were her parents, they were all wearing bewildered expressions. She noticed Ron do a double take beside her and looked back at the family, it was understandable - they could only be Fleur Delacour's father, mother and sister. The mother and sister were clearly part veela. Hermione was frustrated that her usually agile mind was not able to figure out why they were there.

"Cho, do sit down," McGonagall ushered them all to seats, Cho having been standing awkwardly by the door beforehand.

"I expect you'll all be confused as to why you are here," said Dumbledore, who was addressing Hermione, Ron, Cho and the little girl more than the adults in the room. Fleur Delacour's parents held facial expressions that seemed to say that they knew whatever this was already, probably through a letter from Dumbledore.

They all nodded.

"I trust you are all aware that your friend or relative is participating in the TriWizard tournament," Dumbledore said, "it is my responsibility to tell you that you are needed for the task, and before I say anything further, I assure you that no harm could possibly come to you."

Hermione clicked on to what Dumbledore was talking about immediately, she had heard what the egg had said from Harry, and realised what the 'thing he'd sorely miss' would be. Looking to her side she saw Ron scratching his head and then dropping his hand in a motion which meant he clearly had put two and two together, on his side Cho Chang was fighting hard to conceal an expression of fear. Fleur's sister was saying something to her mother in French, to which her mother replied and then there was silence.

Dumbledore acted as if he had not seen the students' comprehension of what was next and continued on.

"The task is to take place under water in the lake, the aim of the task for the champion to find his or her friend before the allocated time runs out. You will be given a sleeping draught and the merpeople will watch out for you during your time underwater, you will not be able to awake until you are back above the water again. Does anybody have any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"So each champion has a friend to rescue?" asked Ron.

"That is correct," replied Dumbledore.

"So why are both me and Hermione here?" he asked.

Hermione wanted to hit him, she had figured this all out long ago.

"Hermione is Viktor Krum's friend," answered McGonagall swiftly.

Hermione felt herself blushing deeply and could not bring herself to look him in the eye, she could not describe how weird it felt to be described as the thing that Viktor Krum would sorely miss. Her feelings were put to one side, however, as she accepted a glass of liquid and drank it down quickly.

The next thing Hermione knew was that she was above water and the cold air was giving her some sort of brain freeze. She could tell the water surrounding her was cold but she would have rather stayed in it than have had to get out of the water. She was dimly aware that a large arm was around her and when she opened her eyes was surprised to see not Viktor, but what looked to be a shark head with his body.

"Viktor!" she said, in-between spurting out water, "are you OK? I can swim if you'd-" but he had already dragged her to the side of the lake and hands were reaching for her to pull her out. Hermione strongly suspected that Viktor was unable to talk with his shark head, and accepted a towel that was being given to her by the school nurse. She waited for him to come over.

His was not a piece of transfiguration to be admired, but it seemed to have done the job. This was what Hermione had been talking about when she'd spoke to Harry about human transfiguration. Hermione grinned at him as his face returned to normal, he too accepted a towel and shuffled off almost excitedly to be at Hermione's side.

"Hermy-Own-Ninny," he said, walking his familiar duck footed walk and beaming at her, though out of breath he looked delighted. Hermione looked around to see that whilst Cedric and Fleur were out of the water, Harry was not back yet.

"Oh Viktor," smiled Hermione happily, "thanks for that," she added, without a better sentence coming to her in time. Viktor shook his head.

"It vas no problem," he replied, "but I am sorry for you haffing to stay undervater for so long."

He seemed so sincere that Hermione actually giggled slightly.

"It's all right," she replied, "it was the task, anyway. You didn't decide what it was, did you?"

"Vell, no," and he looked so cluelessly unsure that Hermione felt something inside of her just burst, she could not explain why, but the next moment she gave him a kiss on the cheek. If questioned later she would have said it was because he was Viktor, because he was so understanding and kind, because she genuinely liked him. At the time she had just done it automatically.

Viktor's expression cleared up, he looked very happy and Hermione enjoyed seeing him happy. Something about him made her happy as well, and despite the fact she was wet and shivering in the winter air, she was smiling earnestly.

Madam Pomfrey then interrupted the silent bliss, fussing about how the two would catch pneumonia and now giving them large warm looking blankets, she took away the towels. Viktor and Hermione went to sit with the other champions, she knew that Harry was still not there and now felt some sort of worry in the pit of her stomach. Was he all right? Surely he had found some kind of way to breathe underwater without the two of them? She had not given it much thought since she had been dragged from the water, Hermione instantly felt selfish. She looked into the water, willing for Harry and Ron's heads to pop out.

"Hermy-Own-Ninny," said Viktor slowly, although Hermione was hardly listening, she could see air bubbles surfacing from within the lake. "Vould you care to visit me in Bulgaria ofer the summer?"

Hermione spluttered at the same time two familiar heads resurfaced out of the lake, along with Fleur Delacour's sister whom Hermione was led to believe that Fleur had been unable to save. She cried out in relief and told Viktor she'd be back in a moment, rallying forward to talk to her best friends. Harry and Ron looked fine and healthy and were talking to each other, whatever charm Harry had used was no longer in effect as he appeared perfectly normal stepping out of the lake. She was only slightly aware that Viktor was behind her as she cried out to Harry her congratulations on finding out a solution to the task after they had left. Everything that Viktor had said was swept momentarily away from Hermione's mind as she grinned and talked to her best friends about the task.

Her loyalties did lie with her best friend after all, however besotted she was by his competitor.

* * *

Gee, guys, I can't begin to say how happy I felt to have so many reviews for that last chapter. I'm thanking you all individually on my live journal, if anyone would care to look. The link is on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I'll try and write the next as soon as possible. Please review. :P 


	8. The Apology

My Happy Ending

_Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

**Chapter 8 - The apology**

The days were growing long again and steadily warmer, Hermione, however miffed she might have been when anybody talked about it, was still deeply touched that she was what Viktor would most miss. They hadn't found much time to speak since the task, unfortunately - instead smiling and waving when they did happen to pass in corridors and in the grounds. It was all right, thought Hermione - she couldn't have possibly realised before that she could feel so secure and comfortable in a relationship. She didn't feel worried in that aspect, which was a relief - because these days her life was centred upon schoolwork and helping Harry on whatever monstrous task they set him next. She did worry sick about Harry sometimes, almost in a maternal way - it felt good to have some part of her life that was stable.

Of course, that had been before the article in the paper by Rita Skeeter - stating that she was a celebrity loving girl who had been out with both Harry and Viktor. She had scoffed at the article, she didn't see why she should be embarrassed - anyone who knew them knew that she had never gone out with Harry, and to be honest the general idea was laughable - of course she loved him, but only as a friend. Still, Hermione did hope that Viktor hadn't read the article, it would save a lot of explaining.

Today, Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, reading a book merrily whilst Ron beat Harry at Wizard's chess. Harry had received notice that he was to learn of what the third task was later on, and the three of them were spending their time beforehand lazily. After all, soon they would all be up all night and day searching for whatever answer Harry needed. Hermione doubted that Harry would again pretend that he knew what he was doing when he didn't, not after the last task - but still she was unsure as to what he would do.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know why you still bother," said Ron after he'd checkmated Harry for the fourth time.

"I'm getting better," Harry replied stubbornly, "and I beat you yesterday, that's why I still bother."

"Yesterday doesn't count, I could hardly keep my eyes open," grunted Ron, disheartened.

Hermione looked away from the very same herbology book that had held the answer to the second task that Neville had lent her, after she had expressed a keen interest.

"Why don't you two try something a bit more useful? That potions homework must be growing mould on it now you've left it for so long, I'd have thought you'd want to get everything out of the way before tonight, Harry - you don't know how hard the next task will be yet."

They ignored her.

"Fine," she retorted after the two began a fifth game, in which Harry took an early lead and proclaimed that he was the best. Hermione shook her head, but she was smiling. She sunk deeper into her chair and lost herself for a little while in her book, after all, there was no greater pleasure than reading in her mind. Next thing she knew was that she was wishing Harry good luck and he left promptly for his champions meeting about the third task, once Ron was alone Hermione managed to get him to do his homework, which he was none to jovial about. It was fun enough, she did enjoy correcting errors (something that had led her to think about a job in the schooling field, but since then no more had come from it).

Harry returned much later than expected, bursting through the portrait hole, out of breath...he managed to say the words 'Barty Crouch' before Hermione told him to wait until he was breathing normally and conversing wouldn't be as difficult.

"It was after we'd found out what the third task is," he began. Hermione stopped him.

"And what is the third task?" she interjected hastily.

"A maze, but then -"

"A maze, what kind of-?"

"Let him talk, Hermione!" said Ron, which kept Hermione quiet for the rest of the story.

"Just afterwards, I was talking to Krum," Harry glanced at Hermione whilst Ron let out an interestingly fake sort of cough, "I mean Viktor, anyway we met Mr Crouch - in the forbidden forest! Well, just coming out of it, he didn't seem quite sane though. Kept muttering to himself - he said everything was his fault - and he wanted to see Professor Dumbledore. It seemed really urgent so I told him the best thing would be to wait for me to hurry and get him while he waited with Krum, but when we got back someone had stunned Krum and Mr Crouch was nowhere to be found. Moody's onto it as we speak," Harry looked around expectantly, though Ron looked rather blank and Hermione extremely worried.

"Lather, rinse and repeat?" said Ron, looking confused, "I got something about _Vicky_," he said the word as if it was a disgusting phrase, "then Mr Crouch..."

"Viktor was stunned?" asked Hermione, biting her lip and ignoring Ron's scowl.

"Yeah, but he's all right, they revived him."

"Is he at the hospital wing, was he hurt?" Hermione could not stop herself asking these questions, and felt herself blush slightly.

"No, he was fine," said Harry, sounding irritated, "I expect he's had worse, Quidditch injuries and all..."

He then shook his head, it seemed like this was not the reaction he'd hoped for from his two best friends, Ron throwing the most disgusted looks and Hermione asking about how Viktor was. Half an hour later, once Harry had repeated his speech five times for Ron and assured Hermione that Viktor was perfectly well and was not suffering from any kind of concussion after his fall to the ground, they did begin to talk about the previous events. And Hermione tried to block Viktor from her head for the time being.

This was unsuccessful. The following morning, Hermione, after receiving very little sleep the night before, went straight to breakfast for a glass of water to ease her slight headache. She was delighted to see that Viktor was another one of the early risers, sitting at the Slytherin table and reading a paper, frowning slightly. Upon seeing Hermione he left his seat and came to join her on the Gryffindor table - this was a feat that no one in Hermione's memory had ever done, switching Slytherin table for Gryffindor. Hermione smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning," she said. He repeated the greeting and sat down opposite her, a first year boy that had been sitting in the seat next to the one Viktor now sat in had fled, intimidated by such a well known face.

"How are you, Hermy-Own-Ninny?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Headache," said Hermione, picking up her cold goblet and rubbing it against her forehead.

"That's a shame - but I find a valk in grounds outside makes me feel better after I receive a bludger to the head," said Viktor, taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it - making Hermione's insides suddenly warm and bubbly like a heated butterbeer. "After treatment, of course," he added as an afterthought.

"Of course," replied Hermione, already feeling slightly better. Or perhaps this was just the warmth she now felt inside of her.

She left the rest of her drink (it had been too cold, anyway) and they walked together through the entrance hall and out into a beautiful May morning. They spoke of how lovely the weather was for a few moments and Hermione humoured him as he spoke passionately about Quidditch. He soon noticed her disinterest and stopped, smiling down at her.

"It's all right, you can continue," Hermione said quickly.

"I vas finished," said Viktor, although Hermione had a nagging suspicion that he hadn't been.

"Viktor," Hermione said suddenly, remembering something Harry had said the night before, "you spoke to Harry last night, didn't you?"

He looked rather apologetic.

"I vould haff asked you about it, but ve hadn't got to speak for so long."

Hermione nodded, "I understand."

"It's just that I haff been hearing from some people that you haff something with Harry Potter. And if that is true then -"

"No, no, no," cut in Hermione. Viktor looked pleased to see that she was grinning stupidly, "that's all Rita Skeeter! As if Harry and I could be more than friends! I like him and all, but not like _that_."

She laughed pleasantly, enjoying the cool breeze around her as they walked side by side. Krum, however, still looked serious.

"I thought not," he said after a moments pause, "but -"

Hermione stopped him, "anything by Rita Skeeter is only fit to be thrown straight into the bin."

He chuckled and Hermione enjoyed the moment, finally glad to have made it quite clear that there had been nothing in Rita Skeeter's article. She felt relieved, although had not realised previously that she had been so unsure as to if Viktor had read the article or what he thought of it, and what to say about it. She made a mental note in the future to mention things like this as soon as they arrived, rather than waiting to see if he'd heard. She didn't want a misunderstanding about very little.

She was reminded of something she'd thought long and hard about.

"Viktor," she said, drawing breath, "after the second task, when you asked me to come and stay with you in Bulgaria over the Summer. Were you being serious?"

She looked up at him, there was no hesitance in his voice as he replied with a resolute 'yes'. Hermione hadn't been sure of if he had really meant it at the time, although she knew Viktor to be sincere - she did feel as though this would be a rather large step for them. Well, she could not deny that she had her doubts - although the idea of staying in a foreign country with her very nice boyfriend and his family was a warm idea to think about. Though she did think maybe it would be a step too far - she could not pretend the idea didn't appeal.

"I'm...touched, Viktor - really, I am," Hermione blurted out, "but I honestly don't know if it would be such a great idea, I mean, I'd like to...I'm sorry." She could not remember a time that had come before when she had been this stuck for words - describing her thoughts exactly had become something she was very accustomed to doing in the past, now there was something stopping her. And she couldn't figure out what that something was, either, which was rather annoying.

Viktor looked disappointed, although did not seem as though her reply had surprised him in any way. He had expected this, though his reaction was still hard for Hermione to watch. Thankfully, he didn't let Hermione continue speaking and embarrass herself the way she was sure she would have done otherwise.

"It's all right," he said gruffly, "I did not expect..." He faltered and Hermione was about to open her mouth to suggest something when he stole the words right out of her mouth. "But vould you like to write, be-"

"Pen pals?" Hermione asked enthusiastically, finishing his sentence.

"Yes," replied Viktor, looking surprised at her eagerness for the idea.

Hermione beamed. "I'd really, really like that. It would be fun to have someone to write to."

They continued to talk until Hermione was certain that she should be getting back to breakfast, having momentarily moved the whole Mr Crouch fiasco from her mind - it had now resettled rather painfully and she knew she should return. Kissing Viktor goodbye on the cheek and saying that she would meet him again the following day at the same time, Hermione sped back off to the great hall. Rediscovering her headache again on the way there, she looked forward to seeing Viktor again the next day.

Today, she had given up the opportunity to spend time with him in the holidays, why? She wasn't so sure. She'd never got this far into a romance novel for something like this to happen, though common sense told her it was normal - and that romance novels often weren't.

* * *

Merry belated Christmas. (I hope you all had a great one - because I didn't, the car broke down on the way home...:'(...) And also, I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I find it very hard to force myself to write at the current, and I've altered my story plan slightly. Never fear, I still have every intention to finish MHE. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews of the last chapter, and they would be nice to have again. xD. 


	9. The Wait

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 9 - The Wait

Hermione woke up that morning feeling faintly excited, after all, later on in the day would be the third and final task of the TriWizard tournament - she couldn't see how anything could possibly go wrong now, whoever put Harry's name in the goblet would be kicking themselves. Their plan must have gone wrong, Harry wasn't supposed to have survived this far - and now he was in a winning position, what she nor Ron and Harry had even really considered Harry could possibly _win_. Hermione smiled to herself as she got out of bed and reached for a hairbrush, that would be some turn of events. Still, she thought, as she tied her hair back so it would not fly into her face outside, she wouldn't breathe easily until she knew this tournament was over.

And there was Viktor - Hermione looked forward to seeing him, they'd spoken frequently and as often as they could over the last couple of months, but Hermione's exams and her devotion to helping Harry learn as many potentially useful spells as they could find had cut this time. She knew that he was also hard at work learning and practising various shields and charms, for she had seen him many a time in the library, frowning as he concentrated. He was never, however, too busy to speak to her, though she tried to discourage him, knowing it was not going to be fair if he was constantly distracted.

The thought of Viktor lessened the apprehension she had felt about the upcoming task, and she had often wondered how different it would have been had Harry not been chosen as a champion. For a start, Harry, Ron and she would probably be enjoying the competition, rooting for a Hogwarts victory but also being entertained by the fine magic that was being produced by the champions. Viktor had been a delight to watch in the first task, even though the dragon he had defeated had destroyed half of her real eggs, deducting points from Viktor's final score. She wasn't sure how much of the champions they were going to be able to see in this final task, but Hermione did think it would have been nice to be watching the task, cheering Viktor on, rather than worrying frantically that someone was out to murder one of her best friends.

She yawned, it was earlier than she'd intended to get up, but she knew she couldn't return to sleep now. Instead, she got changed and picked up the book that had been lying beside her bed - she had been reading it the night before, and tried to escape reality in a fictional world.

Hermione was shaken back into reality when Lavender woke up half an hour later, shrieking that she'd woken up far too late and now she wouldn't have time to do her make up properly before breakfast. Hermione could hear Parvati beside her, comforting her friend. Hermione suppressed a giggle as she checked the time and realised she wouldn't be alone eating breakfast at this hour, and it was also now within the time range that Harry and Ron would get up.

She placed her book fondly on her pillow after making her bed (less work for the house elves) and left the dormitory whilst Lavender cried about having lost her favourite lipstick. Hermione had a nagging suspicion that Crookshanks had eaten the lipstick, so she made her way to the great hall rather sharpish.

The common room was partially full, mainly of people talking about the day's task with obvious excitement. She could see people on the far side of the common room making large banners supporting Harry - she was surprised and thoroughly concerned that nobody was studying for the day's exams, which Hermione thought should surely come before entertainment. She hadn't forgotten, herself, but she'd had some great practise with defence against the dark arts in learning all the spells for the third task. She liked to believe this new approach to her exams was better, for it was calmer and she felt she'd revised enough beforehand. Though this did not stop her silently going over the main events of the Goblin rebellion for her History of Magic exam as she made her way into the great hall.

Looking around before she sat down, Hermione could see that neither Ron nor Harry were at the Gryffindor table - she scanned the hall for any familiar faces, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure get up at the Slytherin table. Knowing who it was, Hermione smiled and sat down, pulled out a book from her bag but did not open it.

"Hermy-Own-Ninny?" said Viktor's now familiar voice from behind her.

"Hi, Viktor," said Hermione pleasantly, "how are you? All prepared for the task?"

"I think so," said Viktor thoughtfully, "I vanted to vish you vell for your exams today."

Hermione turned around, surprised - she hadn't been aware of telling Viktor about her exams, and it seemed very nice of him to wish her luck when it was he who would be competing in a fierce competition.

"Oh, thanks," she replied, flushed, "Good luck to you with the task later."

"Thanks," he said, sounding rather merry.

Over Viktor's shoulder Hermione had a very clear view of Karkaroff gesturing for Viktor to get back and eat some breakfast, she notified him and she told him to take care.

Feeling slightly brighter, Hermione turned back to her book and flicked through it, ignoring the food before her and reading as fast as she could. The days when they took exams were the only mornings when she could get away with studying at the breakfast table without being teased, due to the fact everyone was trying to get in a bit of late revision. She sipped a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her.

She was so caught up reading through her book that she didn't notice Ron and Harry join her at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning to you, too, Hermione," said Ron's voice. Hermione looked up from her book and closed it.

"Ron! Harry! When did you get here?" she asked, surprised at their sudden appearances.

"About five minutes ago," replied Ron, he looked over at the cover of Hermione's book, "we don't have a transfiguration exam today, do we?"

She ignored him, and instead asked Harry how was, after he'd said he was feeling all right, she tried to force him to eat something for breakfast - saying that he'd feel better if he at something. Fortunately for Harry, the post owls arrived and diverted Hermione's attention and he was able to use his wand to vanish his food and stop her nagging.

Hermione received her regular copy of the Daily Prophet, she looked at the front page for a split second, spluttered and removed it from sight as quickly and subtly as she could.

Though apparently not as subtle as she had hoped.

Another article by Rita Skeeter was featured on the front page of The Daily Prophet, and he efforts to hide it were in vain, though Harry did not take it badly, instead he lightly dismissed it. After a long moan about Rita Skeeter, Hermione spent some time wondering how Rita was getting all the information that she did. She didn't understand. And then she realised. Saying a quick goodbye, Hermione dashed off to the library to make sure.

The tests that day went smoothly, Hermione thought she had answered all of the questions reasonably well and usually finished with time to spare to go back and check her answers. She was beginning to feel a hint of excitement about the upcoming task, she hoped to get to speak to Viktor before the task, but couldn't find him anywhere. Hermione assumed he was preparing for the task and instead went back to the library during her lunch break, confirming and reconfirming what she thought to be true. Everything was making sense, but she wouldn't tell Ron and Harry until after the task. The truth could distract Harry in the task.

Smiling to herself in a rather mad way, Hermione left the library. On her way out she passed three of the girls that had been part of Viktor's fan club (the group had disbanded to pursue other male sources of attraction). She then realised that she still had half of lunch until the afternoon's task, and made her way to the dining hall.

Hermione remembered upon arrival that Mrs Weasley and Bill were at Hogwarts to cheer on Harry during the task, she joined the large group of familiar redheads sitting on the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry and mentally kicked herself, remembering that Mrs Weasley had believed what she read in Rita Skeeter's article. Luckily, Harry picked up on her expression and said hastily, " Mrs Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly_, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend."

"Oh!" said Mrs Weasley. "No - of course I didn't!"

Hermione shot Harry a fleeting look of thanks, and was considerably happier when Mrs Weasley became very friendly towards her again.

Hermione found that despite she was not partaking in the third task, she still felt very nervous and didn't eat. She pretended this was because she disapproved of the poor House Elves with all this extra work (the meal was larger than usual) and encouraged Harry to eat more.

He declined.

Hermione nagged him again.

He said he wasn't hungry. She opened her mouth to try a different course of words, but was cut off.

"Look, Hermione, if he doesn't want to eat, you can't force him," said Ron, playing the peacemaker, "but you probably should eat something, mate," he told Harry.

But Harry didn't have a chance, that moment the plates were wiped clean and Professor Dumbledore announced that the Third Task would be taking place in a few moments time. He was then escorted away alongside Fleur, Cedric and Viktor (whom turned around and gave Hermione a heartening smile).

Hermione felt a slight lift, but this was lost as she joined the Weasleys in walking down to the Quidditch pitch, which she knew had been converted into a maze for the champions.

"Harry's going to be okay, isn't he?" asked Ginny concernedly, looking up at her mother and brothers.

"Harry's going to be okay," said George reassuringly.

"I'd even put ten galleons on him winning it," said Fred from beside his twin. Mrs Weasley gave him a very strict look, "...but I'm not going to, nor was I planning anything."

"Honestly mum," said George, "as if we'd gamble."

Hermione then heard him mutter something to Fred that sounded like "not after the last time, anyway."

The seats were filling up fast in the stadium, but that was not what was concerning the Weasley children, each exchanged a look of shock over what used to be the Quidditch pitch and stopped moving.

"Don't be ridiculous, get moving," Mrs Weasley said shortly, "the pitch will be fine for the start of the next Quidditch season."

"We're blocking people standing here," Hermione contributed. She shook her head as she sat down, she couldn't really understand the big deal about Quidditch - she especially couldn't share a worry over the state of the pitch it was played in. For Merlin's sake, the game was played in the air anyway.

Hermione was quite low down in the stadium, they had been given some of the best seats as they were sitting in the seats reserved for Harry's family and friends. She had a clear view of all the champions being spoken to by various teachers though she couldn't see much of what was inside the maze, it seemed as though this task would be similar to the second in that aspect. Her part as a member of the audience was simply to wait for a champion to reach the cup.

"What do you think, Hermione," asked Ron from beside her, "looks easy enough...doesn't it?"

Hermione turned to face him. "I'm not sure," she said, turning back to face the maze again, "the concept seems simple enough, but we don't know what's in there. I just hope those useful spells I found will help Harry."

She waited for Ron to tell her that she was worrying too much, and to calm down, but it didn't come. She felt less reassured than ever when she looked over at Ron, his face giving the same expression that she was feeling.

The task began after a few words from the Headmaster, they watched Harry and Cedric, who were tied for first place, enter the maze first. Hermione and the Weasleys applauded as hard as they could.

Next to follow them into the maze was Viktor, she saw him scanning the crowds for her but he did not have time to find her, after a short high whistle he too entered into the maze. Hermione applauded happily, and was surprised that Ron too was also clapping with the same enthusiasm as she was. When she looked at him questionably he sunk lower into his seat and said, "...well, he's a good Quidditch player."

Hermione grinned, and started to tease her best friend when the whistle was blown once more and Fleur raced forward into the maze. Many boys wolf whistled as she went, her blonde hair swishing behind her, Hermione watched Ron clapping loudly and gave him a look.

"She is part veela, you know..." Ron said as the crowd grew silent again, a few minutes after Fleur joined in with the task.

"I know," replied Hermione, shortly.

"You said she wasn't before," he reminded her. Hermione looked away from him and onto the maze.

"I know I did. I wonder what's in there..?" she answered, swiftly changing the subject. Hermione was rarely was wrong, but had found from the few times she was ever wrong that it didn't feel very nice. So she avoided it.

"I dunno," replied Ron, not noticing Hermione's eagerness to avoid the last topic.

They looked on in silence for a moment, apparently unaware of the crowd around them, that had livened up a little in the champion's absence. Refreshments and snacks were being sold and a few students had gathered in a suspicious huddle, exchanging money and bets with each other. Hermione didn't feel hungry, and couldn't even find the effort to nag the students about gambling. Instead, she felt a little sick inside.

"Something is wrong," said Hermione quietly.

Ron caught her words, "why'd you say that?"

"I just know," she replied, and then questioned herself. She felt a sudden new wave of worry and fear, Hermione Granger relied on logic, not 'feelings.' She cursed herself in her head, but could not blank out the deep unease within her.

"Look, Harry and the rest of the champions are made of harder stuff than you seem to think, Hermione," Ron said, trying to console her, but failing, "they'll be all right and - what was that?"

Hermione had seem it too, red sparks flashing upwards from a point within the maze. Upon seeing them, a teacher rushed into the maze, apparently perfectly aware where to go.

"Emergency sparks," said Hermione simply, "someone's in trouble."

"Better hope it's not Harry," said Ron.

Many people in the crowd were pointing over at where the sparks had been and 'ooohing' loudly, which greatly annoyed Hermione. She turned around to see one of the Viktor Krum fan girls turned Cedric Diggory fan girls doing a prime example of this, although was distracted by the large banner the fan club were waving around with the Hufflepuff champion's face plastered on it, bearing the words, '_Fitty for The TriWizard Cup!_' The noise levels rose dramatically, and Hermione saw that both Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were standing upright and as close to the maze as possible, eager for news on which champion had dropped out. Each worried for their own. Madame Maxime was standing on her tiptoes in vain, in an attempt to see over the maze's walls of bush, though tall, she was not quite _that_ tall.

They waited in anticipation for the return of one of the champions, and wondered who it was. Hermione was not sure whether she wanted it to be Harry or not, for one thing - he'd be out of the competition, though for another he would definitely be safe.

Though it soon became clear that it was not Harry, a girl's shrieks were heard from the outer circle of the maze - Fleur.

"Blimey, she doesn't sound happy," commented Ron, as Fleur emerged from the maze. Tears and dirt were streaked down her face and she was screaming madly, Madame Maxime rushed over immediately, whilst Karkaroff breathed a very melodramatic sigh of relief.

Hermione tried to catch Fleur's words, but it was hard, due to the way for Beauxbatons students were all squabbling childishly over their champion's failure.

"Eet was zat boy, ze Quidditch player!" she yelled at Dumbledore, "I was attacked by zat louzy Krum!"

Dumbledore appeared beside Fleur and Madame Maxime and seemed to offer Fleur some sympathy, at the sound of his champion's name, Karkaroff marched over and demanded to know what was going on. Fleur, unable (or just too enraged) to find the words in English, reverted to French and spoke in very fast low tones to Madame Maxime. Hermione was as confused as Karkaroff was, from the expression on his face, what was Fleur saying about Viktor?

"Miss Delacour is accusing your student of cheating," said Dumbledore to Karkaroff sternly, "we will continue the competition, but Mr Krum will be questioned after the task is complete."

Karkaroff looked livid, "she has no right - no right at all...to accuse-"

"On the contrary, Igor, she has every right," replied Dumbledore, though not focused on the person with whom he was speaking.

Ron turned to face her, "Well, I thought Krum was mad and a bit dodgy - but I'd never have thought-"

"He didn't do it, he wouldn't have," cut in Hermione, "Fleur must have made a mistake."

"Hermione, she saw him do it, by the sounds of it."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know Viktor wouldn't have..."

Ron didn't reply.

The crowd screamed again, though neither Ron nor Hermione saw the red sparks flash above them.

"With any luck, that'll be him now," Ron said bitterly. Hermione ignored him. Karkaroff was on his feet again, exchanging fearsome words with Madame Maxime. Fleur had now left to speak to her parents, and looked rather fearsome herself. Her sister Gabriella looked terrified, at least.

Another teacher had gone into the maze to look for the fallen champion, Hermione wondered which of the two champions were still in the task, and by now - she would have thought - edging nearer and nearer to the cup itself."

"Two champions out already," commented Mrs Weasley, "I wonder what's in there?"

"The concept is easy," said Hermione, "but I would have thought... it must be harder than it seemed."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something about Harry, judging by the expression on her face, but she stopped and said, "hey - it's Viktor Krum!"

Hermione spun around and looked below, she could see a body being stretchered out of the maze, her heart sank. Viktor. He wasn't moving, what was wrong? Was he all right? Hermione thought the worst.

"It's all right," said Mad Eye Moody gruffly to Dumbledore, "stunned. Think it must have been one of the other champions, I wasn't sure whether to revive him until we got out of the maze again, if he attacked Miss Delacour he could be dangerous."

Hermione, however, missed these words of consolation and also Karkaroff's hysterical swearing and accusations that one of the Hogwarts Champions had attacked his champion, because she was too busy asking everyone if Viktor looked to them to be all right.

"You don't think he's that hurt, do you? He doesn't look good. Do you think I should go and see if he's OK - I can't see his parents anywhere..."

"No, dear," replied Mrs Weasley comfortingly, "he's just been stunned, and his parents are coming over now, look."

Hermione looked down to see a stocky Bulgarian man with a striking resemblance to Viktor making his way through the crowds and demanding in Bulgarian to know what had happened to his son, he was followed closely by a small woman who must have been Viktor's mother, looking frightened rather than angry.

"They're saying it must have been one of the other champions who stunned him," piped up Ginny, who'd been keeping an ear out for news. "Dumbledore's revived him now, anyway."

Hermione felt a wave of warmth spread over her as she realised that Viktor was sitting up, rubbing his forehead and looking genuinely confused. A crowd of teachers rushed to him, but Dumbledore sent all of them except Karkaroff away, Hermione suspected he intended to find out if he had attacked Fleur and who, in return, had attacked him. Viktor's parents stood beside him, his mother with a hand on his shoulder in a very motherly gesture.

Viktor looked rather expressionless, Hermione could hear him flatly denying again and again that he had attacked Fleur, and that he wasn't sure who had got him.

"I think I should go and see him," Hermione said, though speaking more to herself than anybody else, "check if he's okay, stunning can be a nasty business..."

Ron looked at her incredulously, "no, it's not."

She blushed, then looked back at Viktor. Fleur had marched over when it looked like Viktor was finished with his version of events and had demanded to know what he had said, Viktor looked very confused.

"All these things are happening, I really do hope it's just the task setting them back, and nothing's wrong," said Hermione, she had a gut feeling that her hope was in vain.

"I can't imagine neither Harry nor Diggory stunning Krum to win the tournament," said Ron worriedly, his blue eyes wide, "though I wish I could have..." he added.

"Oh, shut up, Ron," said Hermione, pushing the jive away. She noticed Viktor walking in her direction, his eyes focused on her, "Viktor!"

"Task good, Hermy-Own-Ninny?" he asked, walking towards her. She looked over his shoulder, Fleur looked not at all satisfied by whatever conclusion they had come to, and was sulkily speaking to Madame Maxime.

"We haven't been able to see much of it, to be honest," said Hermione.

"Though the last few minutes have been good," interjected Ron.

"Haff you noticed anything...odd?" asked Viktor quietly, so that only Ron and Hermione could hear. They were both confused.

"No, not at all," replied Hermione, anxiously she looked at the maze and thought of Harry, "why?"

Viktor's eyes jolted between the maze and Karkaroff, then Dumbledore, then they finally rested on Hermione. His deep brown eyes held a fear that Hermione had never seen within them, and this unsettled her.

"Someone's meddling vith the task. Fleur is thinking so too, but blames me," his voice faltered for a moment, "it felt like...someone vas controlling my mind...I don't know the English of it...forgiff me."

Hermione gasped loudly whilst Ron looked dumbstruck.

"The Imperius Curse?" she whispered, as though speaking it quietly might make it less likely to be the truth.

Viktor's eyes widened, then he nodded.

"Did you tell them?" asked Ron, gesturing down at the teachers, Madame Maxime very downcast - Hermione looked around but Karkaroff was nowhere in sight anymore, "You're saying Harry's in there with a raving lunatic?"

"I think something's happened," said Hermione, before Viktor could answer. She could see below the teachers conversing in low voices. Two went into the maze worriedly. Ginny turned around to join in the conversation with them.

"I think they were being tracked by Dumbledore magically, ensure they didn't get to any harm," said Ginny informatively, "but from what I've heard, Harry and Cedric have just completely vanished from the maze."

"They're not the only ones, " added Ron, "Karkaroff's gone too - hey, you don't think -"

"Karkaroff is too cowardly to go against Dumbledore," said Viktor.

And so they sat and waited, themselves, along with the crowd growing more and more frustrated with sitting back and doing nothing whilst Harry and Cedric were clearly in trouble (Hogwarts' worst kept secret). Exchanging comforting words that no one really believed and the day seemed to have turned cold, Hermione had never felt more scared for what had happened to Harry.

Viktor, realising how she felt, embraced her, and gave her the most comfort he possibly could.

* * *

Oh my gosh. I'm dreadfully sorry for the long wait since the last chapter, it's been nearly three months. I've been really busy, and ill. Consider this a very late Valentines present. I've already written part of the last chapter, so I hope to have that up by the time Goblet of Fire comes out of DVD, which I think is fitting. P. Please Review.


	10. The Goodbye

My Happy Ending

Humour/Romance -PG - fairytale story - ship: Hermione/Krum  
Canon based - the things we missed - short chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or plots - all property of the wonderful JK Rowling.

**Chapter 10 - The Goodbye**

"Hermione? Hermione - can you hear me?"

Ginny Weasley waved her hand in front of Hermione's face in amusement.

"Wha- oh, hi, Ginny," said Hermione, snapping out of her thoughts and turning slightly pink, "I wasn't paying attention."

Ginny patted her on the back, smiling, "Obviously. I never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione Granger wasn't paying attention!"

Hermione smiled weakly, she'd been reliving the day before that she'd spent with Viktor. He wasn't leaving until the last day of term either, and Hermione was glad, she didn't know how she would have coped if he'd left straight away. Yesterday they had walked by the lake and watched their reflections shimmer in the water before a large tentacle rose rather suddenly out of the water and attempted to pull Hermione's hair out. Viktor had been her saviour, quickly using a nonverbal spell that made the tentacle let go hastily. At the time the experience had been quite unpleasant, and Hermione was quick to express her gratitude - though by the evening they were both laughing about the whole incident and something told Hermione she'd never forget that day. They'd both returned to Hogwarts a little early to have lunch in the Great Hall with fewer people there, so they weren't disturbed. Hermione remembered vividly at that moment she couldn't think of one place she'd rather be, and another thing she'd rather be doing. All because of Viktor - he was caring, funny and intelligent, they managed to have thoughtful discussions that Hermione was only used to having with older members of her family as well as a few jokes between them that nobody else could quite understand.

She was going to miss him.

"I'm just..." Hermione trailed off, then diverted her speech, "I always hate the summer holidays, there's always so much spare time and nothing quite beats Hogwarts, and I probably won't see Harry, Ron and you for a while."  
"And you miss regular access to the library," said Ginny slyly, winking.

"Well, yes, that too."

Hermione poured some milk over the cereal she'd chosen to have for breakfast (a version of cereal puffs that exploded if they got too soggy) whilst Ginny poured over Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet.  
"Nothing," she said with a disgusted air in her voice, "nothing. You Know Who is back and all the sodding Prophet cares about is Rita Skeeter's break from journalism."

The two of them both turned their heads towards the Ravenclaw table to see Cho Chang crying into her pumpkin juice, blanking a friend using her best efforts to console her. They turned around again.

"Poor girl - she's been through a lot," said Hermione.  
"So has Harry," replied Ginny fiercely.

"I know, but Cho doesn't exactly look like she's ever going to get over it, does she?"

"Guess not."

A tall figure got up from the Ravenclaw table, and proceeded towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione recognised the dark, good looking boy as Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw in her year and a good friend of Ginny's. Realising that Ginny had not been looking at the Ravenclaw table to see how Cho was doing, Hermione suppressed a giggle. Ginny seemed perfectly aware of Michael's walking up behind her, but did not turn around instead she smiled to herself happily.

"We're going out," she said to Hermione, " he asked me yesterday, and I said yes."  
"Ginny, that's..." but Hermione didn't get the chance to congratulate her friend, because Michael tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she turned around to give him a big hug, then as she returned Hermione's copy of the daily prophet she whispered, "don't tell Ron." The two then left the table together, headed for outside, and Hermione couldn't help feeling proud of her friend for leaving her long time crush behind her. She spent a moment wondering if Harry would now realise what a great person Ginny really was, and if Ginny's dreams would come true one day. Hermione then paused to wonder why she was thinking about Ginny's dreams and not her own - perhaps too many dreams had already become reality for her this year at Hogwarts.

She gathered her copy of the Daily Prophet and put it in her bag (she usually brought several books to breakfast if she thought she might finish the newspaper and run out of reading material, she brought so many because she liked having a selection and it made her bag look like it might contain something important). Then she began to make her way to the dormitory to pack her last few belongings before they left Hogwarts for the summer around mid morning.

She looked around for Viktor in vain as she walked to the Gryffindor tower alone, it suddenly struck her that she might miss him today, she might not see him again for goodness knows how long. Hermione had said her goodbyes the day before, but had not really thought that she might not see him again properly. Now she did, she wished she hadn't, she felt an indescribable feeling in her stomach. She knew she was going to miss him, over the last few months she'd grown very fond of him. She liked having someone to talk to when nobody else would understand, she liked him for being Viktor.

Hermione wondered whether the Durmstrang ship had left yet, and hastened her walk so that she could finish packing and then check. Within a few minutes she was rushing to pile books into her trunk (she usually packed all her things the week before but always kept books out to read in her spare time). Frantically, she realised it wouldn't shut, and was forced to take the time to arrange all the books so they were laid out neatly on top of her winter robes.

It was nearly time to be at the entrance hall, waiting to leave Hogwarts in the carriages that took them to the train station is Hogsmeade, by the time Hermione staggered out, carrying her overweight trunk. She passed Lavender and Parvati on the way down the stairs, the two rushed past her, looking as if the world was about to end (code fourteen emergency: uneven foundation).

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, they had been waiting for her - she felt a surge of gratitude towards them and greeted them both swiftly. The three of them walked to the entrance hall, caught behind many other Gryffindors (though there was no sign of Ginny, and Hermione suspected she may be caught up in current activities). By the time they reached the entrance hall, Hermione had given up all hope of seeing Viktor, and only replied to jabs at conversation with one syllable answers. She scanned the grounds for Viktor, but saw only Fleur Delacour, who seemed to be hurrying up the stairs to speak to them.

"'Arry!" she called. Then she proceeded to say her goodbyes to Harry and Ron, Hermione scowled when Ron blushed as he said her English was 'very good already' - though could not reason why.

"D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?" inquired Ron, gazing over at the Durmstrang ship that Hermione knew Viktor must be on. She smiled weakly.  
"Karkaroff did not steer," said a voice Hermione found very familiar, she spun around, surprised at his sudden appearance. "Could I have a vord?"

"Oh...yes...all right," said Hermione, flustered. She hadn't been expecting to see him, not really - she hadn't prepared a goodbye for him or anything. She took his hand and walked a short distance alongside him so they were out of view.

"I'm...going to miss you, Viktor," said Hermione, unsure for once of what to say. She smiled weakly and looked up into his eyes, she suddenly felt her own become watery and afraid she would lose her composition, looked back down again.

She felt his stiff fingers gently push her head up. Hermione opened her eyes and laughed, "thanks, I needed that."

"I am really glad I met you, Hermy-Own-Ninny," he said, he was smiling in a way that made her realise that he had come to peace with the fact that this was effectively the end of their relationship.

Hermione smiled, suddenly very aware of her resized teeth. She'd had them shrunk by Madame Pomfrey after feeling self conscious about the way they stuck out for years - but Viktor had been interested in her since before that. He'd even noticed the difference afterwards, unlike some very unobservant friends of hers. "It's Hermione."  
"I know," said Viktor, also grinning, "Her-mi-un knee."  
"No, Her-my-oh-knee."  
"Her-my-ee...I giff up."

"It's all right. Hermy-Own-Ninny is my favourite mispronunciation by far. And I'm glad I met you too, Viktor," and she meant it. Viktor looked back in the direction they had come, and then back at her.

"You vill write, yes?" he said.

"As often as possible," replied Hermione, "we'd better be getting back, then. The carriages arrive soon."

"Yes, we better..." He began to walk away with the words, seemingly unaware that she was not beside him and glued to the spot, her legs incapable of moving.

"Viktor!" she called and he turned around, looking surprised. She caught up with him, and impulsively swung her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

They broke apart a few moments later and Hermione had never seen Viktor looking so happy, but she knew she felt the same. This was it, this was the end. They didn't say another word until they got back to Ron and Harry, perhaps neither was quite sure what had just happened - or perhaps they were just cherishing the moment, either way, Harry and Ron were quite oblivious. They'd sealed their goodbyes, and Viktor began to walk away - Hermione gazed after him, only for her thoughts to be interrupted by -

"Can I have your autograph?"

She had to turn away so that Ron wouldn't see her snigger. Instead she faced the horseless carriages that had arrived to take them to the Hogwarts Express, telling herself she would remember to look up what sort of animal it was that surely moved the carriages, but her heart wasn't in it. She stole one last glance at Viktor, he was walking away now, the usual duck footed way, and Hermione noticed she was moving too, drawing closer to a carriage beside her two best friends. She continued following them wordlessly, she needed time to think.

It struck her then how much he had seemed like a prince from a fairytale, he was a world Quidditch star, he'd made himself famous and hadn't even completed his magical education yet. And there was her, plain and simple Hermione Granger - admittedly not the prettiest girl anyone would ever meet - certainly nothing compared to Fleur Delacour.

A younger Hermione Granger had read fairytales as a child, but grew out of them fairly quickly, after learning that nothing of them was fact or even remotely like life. From then on she'd built a strong foundation on facts, and fairy tales and happy endings simply didn't exist.

But she had been wrong. And she knew that now.

So why had she let her prince walk away? Why had she thrown away her own personal happy ending? The ending that every girl dreamed of...

"Hermione...earth to Hermione..." said a voice, and she glanced upwards. Ron again. He seemed destined to destroy any soul searching she would ever attempt. She smiled and swatted him away playfully, and was then visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea, but something she saw in his eyes told her that she was right.

* * *

The end. )  
I'd like to thank anybody who reviewed MHE, and to tell all of you to review one last time. Also, I'm thinking of writing another Viktor/Hermione, a one shot after the war has finished. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or anything. P 


End file.
